Rising to the Challenge
by Mz D
Summary: Tamaki makes a promise that his body react in an unusual way, in the pants department! How long till Haruhi figures it out? Tamaki x Haruhi, adult situation.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Well, sorry for the dodgy title, this is what I get for asking my boyfriend to name one of my stories since I bugged him so much for researching this fic. Just understand this was the better of three other ruder ones that I could not bring myself to type. The man likes puns...

Inspired by Kaitou Diri-Diri challenge/request on adultfanfiction website.

Warning: This is done as a continuation from the end of the Anime so there is spoilers. Also there is lime in this story, which means nothing explicit but there will be sexual references. So don't read if you don't like that idea.

Rising to the Challenge

The cold winds of November were finally starting to chill the air and the warm Autumn was soon coming to an end. At Ouran Private High School it was merely an excuse to stay inside and enjoy the Host Club. Business was increasing after the Ouran festival. Fangirls were smitten with how cute Haruhi looked in a dress and dancing with all the members. Most notably the King of the Host club Tamaki Souh.

"Oh my gosh it's so 'moe' the way he stares into his eyes!" One girl gushed as she looked over the memorial picture book she had just purchased at a special set discount price.

Her friends agreed and squealed the same 'moe' word. Haruhi watched the fangirls and cringed, she hated the word now and still didn't know exactly what it meant.

"Honestly..." She sighed and turned away only to be confronted with the Host Club's unofficial Manager who had just risen from her platform.

"Ah! Haruhi-Kun!" Renge said in a shrill voice. "I hope you had fun at the Festival!" She held out the Memorial booklet, dangling a few particular pages featuring the disguised girl and Tamaki.

"Um... yeah I did Renge-Chan thanks for asking." Haruhi blushed trying not to think about what she did. It all seemed like a dream and now everything was back to the way it was, as if they had all woken up and it was all a nightmare. Well... almost. She still felt a little awkward around Tamaki even though she had told him he was important to the club. She couldn't clear the image of him going away with the French girl Eclaire. In some way it still stung and she couldn't put a finger on what she was really feeling.

"I just wanted to talk about this idea I have for further developing your character," Renge said snapping her out of her self reflection.

"What?"

"You see I was mesmerised by your performance at the Festival." Renge babbled her eyes sparkling. "None of the girls have stopped talking about it, the sensations our hearts felt can't quite be brought to words!"

Haruhi nodded, but didn't really follow Renge's chain of thought.

"I want our club to have the full range of boy love and there's one very important one missing!"

"We're missing something?" Haruhi asked completely lost.

"Yes, a Senior and a Junior or a Sophomore and Junior coupling!" Renge cried. "We need a boy that needs guidance from his sempai and find himself taken over by the fiery passion of love!"

Haruhi stared blankly, she didn't like where this was going at all. "What does this have to do with me?"

Renge threw an arm round Haruhi and pointed to the King who was entertaining a flock of girls. "There is a passionate prince that will guide the poor pauper of a scholar student and take him under his wing."

"Eh?" Haruhi said not noticing that a spark in the background that had hit Tamaki. He could smell the drama.

"To be so lost in a rich world, you need a Sempai to guide you, show you the way to open your shy virgin heart!" Renge continued. Love hearts were starting to spin around her.

"Oh so wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed and prized Haruhi from Renge's grip into his own tighter grasp. "Haruhi, do not fear your Sempai will guide you in the ways of life, the universe and of course LOVE!"

A enormous cry erupted from the crowd.

Haruhi blushed furiously and tried to pull herself out of the octopus style hug. "Sempai!"

Roses surrounded Tamaki and he bent down to stare into Haruhi's eyes. "What is it my little one?"

"I can't breath... you're crushing me."

The mood was ruined and Tamaki turned very pale, he went into the corner to sulk. The corner of woe welcomed him and hid him in the shadows.

"This is no good," Renge moaned, "We're going to have to work on this a little more Haruhi-Kun!"

"But I'm fine the way I am!" Haruhi said getting annoyed.

The fangirl manager wasn't listening and poked the sulking 'King' in the back. "Tamaki-Sempai, this is not good. You should be strong not pouting."

"Father is hated by his own child!" Tamaki sobbed.

Renge stood backwards in horror. "WHAT!"

Tamaki turned his large eyes towards Haruhi. "Say sorry to Daddy!"

"For what?" Haruhi said. "And you're not my father!"

"Exactly what's wrong!" Haruhi shouted. "I already have a childish father I don't need another one!"

"This isn't doing anything for me..." Renge sighed. "Tamaki-Sempai, this nonsense of Father and Child roleplay must stop now."

"Huh?" Tamaki sniffed.

"It is not sexy when you refer to yourself as father, it's only icky old perverted men that do that!" Renge snapped. "I want lonely solace that can only be filled by the meeting of another soul!"

Tamaki listened intently, believing every word. The world seemed to swirl round him as the Chinese character for father shattered in his head. Behind the broken symbol stood Haruhi smiling as the ground beneath her fell away and she raised her arm. It was like that time on the bridge when she was falling, her hand outstretched.

His face grew redder and sparkles began dancing around him as he was lost in the fantasy.

The real Haruhi rolled her eyes and tried to sneak away, the drama was getting too much for her. Renge however had seen the movement and pulled Haruhi by her arm.

"This is your soul mate, you are boys from different worlds yet you find you both have the same understanding of each other!" Renge held her arm up in a pose. Haruhi bent her head down and wished the crazy girl would let go.

"Really Renge-Chan, this is too much..." Haruhi moaned.

"Ah, it matters not, I will return tomorrow to see how the progress is going." Renge sighed. "Tamaki-Sempai, promise me you are no longer considering yourself this beautiful boy's father!"

Tamaki blinked in shock his face flushed. His daydream of embracing the falling Haruhi falling back into his memories.

"Promise me!" Renge pushed Haruhi closer to Tamaki. "Look into the eyes of this pure boy and state you are not his father! That you as his Sempai will look after him and guide him."

Haruhi tried to get away but she felt her blood rushing to her head. Tamaki was giving her his most dramatic look, she gulped and steadied her stomach for the onslaught of poetry or something just as nauseating.

"I...I declare myself not to be Haruhi's f-father." Tamaki stuttered. "Y-Your Sempai will look after you Haruhi... I will protect you."

Haruhi saw the red cheeks of her friend and realized he was really into it. He wasn't acting up or trying to fit into whatever role he thought he should be.

Renge let the girl who she thought was a boy go and laughed excitedly. "Yes, like that!" She cried out. "I will return tomorrow to help your training!"

Her high pitch "Oh ho ho ho Adieu!' echoed as she returned to her platform and it began lowering into the ground. Haruhi gawped she was always surprised when the Third Music room appeared to have an extra gadget that it technically shouldn't.

Haruhi stood up and wondered if she should get back to work. But as she looked round she realized that the rest of the clientele had begun to leave.

"Has it really been that long?" Haruhi retorted to herself. The Host Club was closing and she could see her friends saying goodbye to the last stragglers. "Guess I should be going back home too for some study."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whispered. His face was still red and his knees pushed against his chest.

"Yes Sempai?" Haruhi said gently. The older boy didn't seem to be sulking now but he was still in the position. Something had to be either wrong or there was going to be some twist where he spontaneously hugged her. Haruhi prepared herself for what could come. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um...can you stay with me a little while..."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. This had to be a new technique she assumed.

"Just keep talking to me." Tamaki mumbled.

"Why? I have study to do."

"No reason..."

"Sempai, if there's no reason then I can go." Haruhi sighed, getting annoyed.

"There is a reason... it's just I can't say it."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"It's embarrassing... and there's still people here." He said.

"Haruhi!" The twins said in unison. They had noticed that the girl was still talking to Tamaki. One twin stepped to the right and the other to the left sandwiching Haruhi between them. "Is the Lord being weird with you?"

"No, not really." Haruhi lied, he was but it wasn't the usual perverted weird.

"Hmmmm..?" They gave Tamaki a stare but he kept his eyes to the floor, his face still red. "Looks weird to us..."

"Well, maybe a little." Haruhi admitted. "But I think I'll stay and find out what's wrong. He might be catching a cold or the flu."

Hikaru looked a little hurt at Haruhi but tried to brush it off. He flicked his hand over Haruhi's check. "Aren't you scared you'll catch it too?"

"If it happens we can look after you." Kaoru offered.

The twins leaned in closer, pressing their faces against Haruhi's. Their eyes turned to see the King's expression. He wasn't paying attention to them. Tamaki was still hunched up and staring at the floor.

"I'll be fine..." Haruhi chocked feeling claustrophobic.

"We could play doctors and patient." The twins said. They weren't speaking to Haruhi now but directing their speech towards Tamaki.

There was still no reaction.

"Boring..." They released Haruhi and wandered off, disappointed that they couldn't wind up Tamaki. Haruhi watched them go and then bent down to check her senior.

"You look hot Sempai." Haruhi said, this caused a squeak from Tamaki who thought she meant something else. "You must be coming down with a fever." The girl touched his temple and found it to be a little hot and sticky. Again Tamaki made little mouse noises and turned away.

"I-I don't think it's the flu." Tamaki said in a high voice. He closed his eyes and tried not to think. Ever since the moment Renge had pushed Haruhi close to him, his body had reacted in a surprising way. This had never happened to him in public before, behind closed doors and in the privacy of his own room, yes. But to get a n erection in the Host Club of all places was unheard of for him. Tamaki thought he had expert flirting manners with the ladies and it never caused this kind of reaction.

He had only promised that he would look after the girl, it wasn't like she was wearing a revealing outfit. Haruhi was just dressed in her ordinary boys' uniform. He quickly glanced to the girl who was still watching him with concern.

'She looks so cute when she's worried,' he thought an image of her by his sickbed nursing him back to health. The scene quickly changed as Haruhi's ordinary clothes became a very short nurse's outfit.

"_Don't worry Sempai, I'll look after you!" Nurse Haruhi said brushing her gentle hand across his face._

"_Oh Haruhi, I feel like I am dying..." Tamaki groaned. _

"_No, I will never let that happen Sempai."_

"_It may be too late..." Tamaki raised his hand to the ceiling. "I can see a light..."_

"_SEMPAI!" Haruhi pushed her whole body against him. "Stay with me Sempai! Don't leave me!"_

"Sempai..." Haruhi said angrily. She could tell he had drifted into another fantasy. She pulled at his jacket and brought him back to reality. This made Tamaki hug her as he still had his daydream in his head.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'll never leave you!" He gasped embracing the girl.

It was Haruhi's turn to gasp as she pushed him off her. Tamaki had returned to normal she guessed but something about the hug bugged her.

"SEMPAI!"

Tamaki stopped, realizing he was not in control of his body and turned quickly. He didn't want Haruhi to know, he hoped she hadn't felt it.

"S-Sorry, I got carried away..."

"You can say that again." Haruhi huffed. She stood up, he was fine. A little nuttier than usual but nothing bad.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny called over to her. "Are you staying or do you need a lift?"

"I'm fine, I think Tamaki-Sempai is getting the flu though..."

"Oh!" Hunny gulped, "Eating cake will do wonders for keeping the flu away."

"I think that is only you," Mori said to his cousin.

"Really?" Hunny said disappointed. "Well... how about I eat the cake for Tama-Chan and give him my good vibes!"

"Ah," Mori grunted agreement picking the short boy up. "If you think that will help."

"Get well soon Tama-Chan, we're going now!" Hunny waved. "Don't get sick either Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi nodded and waved to her friends. "Really Sempai, it's getting late..." She said to the still sitting boy.

"I can't get up yet." Tamaki stated, his eyes looking at the floor. 'Okay, I can do this.' He thought to himself. 'I can beat the beast back into the den!' He tried to picture in his vivid imagination the most unsexiest thing ever.

_His grandmother appeared, the wrinkled and cruel face stared down at him, her kimono loosening. 'Filthy child...'She hissed, 'I will only accept you if you are able to stare at my naked form and worship me.'_

_Tamaki grimaced, it was working. He could feel bile rising up and his member shrinking."Yes Grandmother," He obeyed. He looked up, the tie round her waist was slipping off and wrinkled flesh began to appear. He balled his fist determined to look and help himself regain composure. A cold breeze whispered past and he felt like he was going to be sick. The vision of his naked grandmother was the most hideous thing he had ever imagined._

_'This is for Haruhi,' he reminded himself._

"_NO! Don't look Sempai!" A girl yelled._

_Tamaki turned to see Sailor Haruhi in a cute and very short cosplay outfit._

"_In the name of Love I will Punish YOU!" Haruhi said pointing at his naked grandmother who was turning into a wrinkly dragon._

"_Foolish girl!" Dragon Grandmother roared. "The boy is MINE!"_

"_No, my love will free him!" Sailor Haruhi shouted, "Love Love BEAM!"_

_The Sailor Scout lookalike fired a giant pink energy blast from her wand. It hit the dragon exploding in a shower of stars and hearts. The monster screamed in agony and withered into a pile of ash._

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki said in amazement. "You saved me!"_

"_It's only because I love you Sempai," The girl explained. "I want to use my powers to protect the world and you,"_

"_Oh Haruhi!"_

"_Oh Sempai!"_

_They embraced and drew near each other getting ever closer for the climatic kiss._

"Oh Haruhi!"

"SEMPAI, not again!" The girl yelled as she was glomped by a delusional Tamaki.

"Your love love beam saved me!"

"My what?" Haruhi asked, it was worse than she thought he had caught a fever. Then she felt an strange lump. "Sempai, your hipbone's digging into me."

"Ah!" Tamaki leapt back, realizing he was giving himself more problems. He hadn't noticed that what had started as a mild lump had turned out to it's full size.

"You can go if you like..." Tamaki said in a hushed voice as he returned to curling up in the corner.

"No."

Tamaki looked up confused.

"No, I won't go, that would make me feel guilty." Haruhi said, "If you get sick and fall down I would feel bad."

"Oh..." Was all Tamaki said he was trying hard to beat back his imagination that was trying to make another scenario.

"_I don't understand what's wrong Sempai." Dream Haruhi said, her boys' uniform changing into a girls' yellow dress. "Tell me, so I can help."_

"_Please leave me, your presence only makes it worse." Tamaki breathed his head turned looking out to sea as they had miraculously transported to the seaside. "I'm not sick, my sweet Haruhi."_

"_Not sick?" Dream Haruhi asked grasping her hands._

"_No, my love for you has taken a strange turn to the more... dare I say perverted side." Tamaki turned his head hand poised in a pose. "Let me watch the sea it should sooth my stormy mind."_

"_I know something more soothing..." Dream Haruhi whispered sitting opposite him. Her sparkling innocent eyes filled with admiration._

"_What my beloved Haruhi?"_

"_My first kiss with a boy..."_

_The cherry lips moved closer to his. Tamaki relaxed his mouth and lifted her chin so he could stare longingly at her face. _

"I need you to stay with me Sempai!" Haruhi said as she dodged Tamaki's dream lunge.

Tamaki groaned as he hit the floor. His daydreams were getting more out of control. It had to be because of his erection. If it continued like this he would have to resort to relieving himself. "It's okay just go..." He crawled on the floor his hands wedged between his legs hiding the lump.

"No it's not, let's get you up to the couch at least," Haruhi sighed. 'He really looks like he's in agony...'

"It's... it's just a cramp." Tamaki tried to reassure her but Haruhi stubbornly pulled on his arm. The boy sat up a little but kept bent over to hid his uncontrollable erection. He walked awkwardly one step at a time till he reached the couch. He rolled away from Haruhi mumbling his thanks.

"I think I should get the school nurse." The girl said. "We can't leave you like this."

"I'll be fine, this happens every once and a while. I just need some time to get better."

"You get stomach cramps? You never mentioned before."

"Haruhi it's not..."

"So there you are Tamaki," Kyoya said writing something down on his notebook. "You left a few customers waiting, what happened."

"Kyoya-Sempai," Haruhi said relieved. "I can't convince him to go to the nurse, Tamaki-Sempai is ill."

"That is bad." Kyoya examined the flushed face of Tamaki who was staring at the back of the couch and avoiding all eye contact. "Will you be fine for tomorrow?"

"Yes..." Tamaki groaned. "I just need some rest..."

"I see well that's fine." Kyoya smiled. "We won't loose profits then. Make sure he gets well soon Haruhi."

"Wait, you're leaving!" Haruhi shouted, angry at the cold hearted reaction.

"There's nothing I can do." Kyoya shrugged.

"But doesn't your family own it's own hospitals, we could get a doctor to come..."

Kyoya patted Haruhi on the head. "It'll be fine, if Tamaki says he only needs some rest then that's all he needs."

"But, but..." Haruhi tried to object but Kyoya was walking away.

"Don't worry," Kyoya reassured her. "It all will work out, it's only human nature after all. Nothing at all wrong with our King."

The Shadow King gave a faint smile as he closed the door his eyes lingering on Haruhi. He was sure the girl would work it out eventually, she was smart but there seemed to be a blind spot where boys and emotions lay. It was obvious to him that after the incident with Eclaire that Haruhi was in love with the overreacting fool. In a way it hurt but he tried to not think about that. Tomorrow he would find out if anything had happened. They both had such very readable faces.

Tamaki cursed under his breath as he heard the door close. His friend was abandoning him in this embarrassing situation. He could tell by the way he said '_it's only human nature' _'Kyoya knew!' He hit his head in frustration against the couch.

"Sempai!" Haruhi sat down beside him, "Just tell me what's wrong. It's not stomach cramps, is it?"

Tamaki shook his head his face still red.

"Then just tell me," Haruhi snapped. "Even if it's something as embarrassing as soiling yourself, I won't think any less of you."

Tamaki sat straight up as if lightening had struck him. "NO IT'S NOT THAT!" He positioned himself opposite that. "How could you think I could do that!"

"Well... you're acting really strange... it was just an example." Haruhi said in a low voice. He appeared be getting better all of a sudden. "Is it just some act to get me to stay Sempai?"

"No, I wasn't acting!" Tamaki pleaded, all of a sudden seeing Haruhi stand up and look like she was going to leave got him in a panic. He hugged her from behind his neck bending down to her ear. "I just had something I couldn't control that's all. Thank you for staying with me."

Haruhi felt her face get hotter, just when she thought he was being an overdramatic idiot that he would remind her how completely sincere he was. She moved to pinch his hand to get him to release her but something bumped against her bottom. She analysed the way he was holding her, there was no way that could be a hip bone.

She moved her mouth wanting words to come out but it was impossible. 'What can you say...?' Her practical mind searched for something, anything to say in the silence. Tamaki noticed she was tensing up and stood back. Haruhi had to have noticed, that was the only reason she wasn't saying her usual dead pan line.

He went back to the couch and hugged his knees up. "So... now you know what's wrong you can go."

"Wh-When did it happen?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Ever since Renge made me make that promise..." Tamaki confessed. "There was just something that snapped inside when I said it and you looked so cute watching me and and... I guess my imagination didn't help...and I get all goofy around you... and..." He mumbled his words under his breath, 'She's probably going to run a mile from me now. That's what girls do when it gets too awkward. Either that or she hugs me close and..' He had a short vision of a shocked yet slightly aroused Haruhi moving her hands over his body and down further. He breathed deeply and tried to focus on reality, Haruhi was still looking down at him her face flushed. 'If anything this would be a test for her love.'

"I guess, it can't be helped..." Haruhi said sitting next to him her common sense taking over. "You are only 17 after all, I bet these things happen all the time."

"Not to me..." Tamaki sulked. He didn't enjoy how Haruhi wasn't embracing him or running out the room. "How can you be so accepting of this! I forbid you to do this to any other guy he will take advantage of your naïvety!"

"Are you playing father again?" Haruhi teased. "What happened to your promise?"

"Fathers don't get erections from looking at their daughters..." Tamaki stated turning even redder. He was finding even a teasing Haruhi cute.

Haruhi smiled and reached down to his hand. "I prefer not being your daughter."

His eyes shifted to glance at her nervously. 'Damnit she's so cute, she's beautiful...' He moved closer to her and rested his head on top of hers.

"You know Sempai if anyone were to walk in right now they might think we're gay," Haruhi laughed not caring.

"Hmm..." Tamaki moaned as he breathed in her smell. "Then you should dress more as a girl..."

"I like being a host, it's fun." Haruhi said, trying to ignore her racing heart. "I like everyone in the Host Club, without it I would just be studying and wouldn't have any friends here."

"Hmm... then we'll just have to be gay then..." He lifted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sempai..." Haruhi gasped.

"Tamaki... or whatever cute name you want to call me." He said dragging her onto his lap. "T-Chan or King of my heart."

"I'll stick with Tamaki." Haruhi replied dryly.

He kissed her again lightly petting her cheek. He had kissed girls like this before and held them but this was Haruhi. She made his heart beat faster as she returned his kiss with a shy one of her own.

"So what happens now?" Haruhi asked.

"Um... stay with me till it goes down?" He pleaded. "I just want to hold you."

She felt the lump as he shifted to get more comfortable and closer to her. Haruhi felt a slight curiosity towards what an erection looked like but she tried to hold those thoughts in. 'Curiosity killed the cat,' she reminded herself. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest. She mildly thought of her responsibilities, she should be going home to study and cook dinner but she tried not to focus on them.

The two teenagers sat on the couch hugging while the sun set behind them. Both waiting for the lump that had somehow brought them together to go back to normal. They were going to be in for a long wait.

000

Author's Note: Well, there it is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. I love Tamaki and Haruhi, they're just so right for each other. She's so sensible but he's a spontaneous extrovert, it just works. Anyway I wanted to write them getting together properly and here it is in a challenge story.

If I had the pick of the male harem I'd choose Mori, (the wild ones work for me) but I guess my second choice would be Tamaki. I have a weakness for goofy idiots.

I probably won't publish the second part to this on ffnet as it will be a lemon. Therefor if you'd like to read it please visit mediaminer or adultfanfiction. (An edited version is possible but it's only if I can be arsed.)


End file.
